Ne irfandır veren ahlâka yükseklik. Ne vicdandır - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat
Düz Liseler için Sunumu Anadolu Liseleri ve İngilizce eğitim veren Üniversiteler için Sunumu Sosyal Bilimler Lisesi için Sunumu style="vertical-align: top"| Muslims, You need to know how to fear from the God…(1) What wisdom that high morality, nor his conscience; People a sense of virtue because of the fear of God. Discard captured our hearts the fear of God ... What effect will remain strictly goal of cognition, nor conscience. Life is no longer beastly ... No, it also is low; According to the creation of animal behavior, in human has absolute freedom. But dead animals does not change the boundaries of creation, Humanity is still unaware of the existence of such ties. In fact at the heart of the sense of avoidance god incense ... There is no meaning of honor in the bond do not catch it. If you have both the conscience of individuals and peoples in this feeling; It means to destroy humanity to prisoners suffering and bereavement. This is the biggest current law of the Creator in nature: So do nations go to crashes and morality begins. But the most fearful of a collapse of the collapse of morality; Because then what nationality nor independence nor the nation There is no salvation for. Toys Do not think! National morality, national spirit; His bankruptcy of the most horrible death: to die completely. Society no longer helpless under the feet chewed invader; (1) Surah Al-Imran, 102 Part of the verse It turned out that the invasion removed the download and get a second god soul. Yes, there is possibility of a resurrection after death, of course ... Providing these services, not that, due to pass through a multi-period! He dominated the conscience of the community that the fear of God; Has the whole world, the Sultan of all the clans. But the fear of God, unaware of the members of the nation, Drive, hated by the nations until the gypsies. No desire to exit the heights, but gets downright intelligence and bravery, What gives a judge no longer afraid of what prisoners without. Honor the ancestors of ambition was seen contempt for death, So the current generation, descendants of a clean Living in poverty and pain for the sake of all kinds of junk counts. Die settle under kicks ... To advocate a single, life! The dirty hearts, the low, the desire to beat down; Nerves were concerned about the remote possibility par trembling stops! Personal interest to members of the community in a "god" is! No one knows if you ask the "right" Is there anything. He is insatiable sense of shame Victim to God, National honor, dignity, sense of humanity, all of sublime emotions! This is very wrong they say with apathy community lives: Go to a nation, died of spiritual values, right-left? September 2, 1914 | يا ايها الذين آمنو ا اتقو ا الله حق تقاته مأل جليلى اي مسلمانلر ، اللهدان ، ناصيل قورقمق لازمسه اويله جه ق ورقوكز نه اعرفاندر ويرن اخلا قا يوكسكلك ، نه فجداندر ؛ فضيلت حسي انسانلرده الله قورقوسندندر توركلردن چكيلمش فرض ايديلسن خففي يزدانك نه عرفانك قالير تأثيري قطعياً ، نه وجدانك حيات آرتيق بهيميدر خايير اوندن ده آلچاقدر يا حيفان باغليدر فطرتله ، انسان حرّ مطلقدر بهاءم چيكماز اما ز خلقتك ثابت حدودندن ، بشر حالا خبرسز بويله قيدك وجودندن مكر قلبنده مولا دن تحاشي حسي ير طوتسون او ير طويمزسه هيچ معناسي يوقدر قيد ناموسك هم افرادك ، هم اقفامك بو حسدر ، فارسه ، وجداني ؛ اونك تعطيلي انسانيتك تو قيع خسراني بودر خلقتده cاري اك بويوك قانوني خلاقك او يوزدن باشلار اضمحلا لي ملتلرده اخلاقن فقط ، اخلاقك اضمحلالي اك مدهش بر اضمحلال ؛ نه ملت قورتولور ، زيرا ، نه مليت ، نه استقلال اويونجاق صانما اخلاق ملي روح نليدر ؛ اونك افلاسي اك قورقونج اولومدر مفت كليدر اولور جمعيت آرتيق چارهسز پامال استيلا ؛ مكر قالدرمش اولسون ، روه ثاني اينديروب ، مولي أوت بر بعث بعدالموته امكان فاردر البته بونك تأميني ، لكن ، بر ييغين ادواره وابسته او جمعيت كه فجداننده حاكم خوف يزداندر ؛ بوتون دنيايه صاحبدر، بوتون اقوامه سلطاندر. فقط ، افرادي الله قورقوسندن بي خبر ملت ، چكر ، ملتلرك منفوري ، قبطيلر قدر ذلت ؛ معلي ميلي هيچ قالماز ، شهامت بوسبوتون قالقار ؛ نه حا كملك طانير آرتيق ، نه محكوم اولمادن قورقار . شرف حرصيله استحقار مفت ايتمşكن اجدادي ، بيراكماز اويله بر پا كيزه نسلك شيمدي احفادي ، حيات اوغورنده استخفافه شايان كورمدك خسران ! كبرسين تكجلر آلتنده راضي.. چيقماسين ، تك ، جان ! يوركلر اك ملوث ، اك سفيل آمال ايچون چاپار؛ سيكيرلر اك محال انديشهدن تيترر طورور پارپار ! اولور جميت افرادنجه شخصي منفعت <<معبود !>> صورارسهك كيمسه بيلمز وار مي <<حق>> نامنده بر مفجود. او ، طويمق بيلمهين ، معبوده قربقندر حيا حسّي ، حميت ، آدميت حسّي ، علوي حسلرك هپسي ! بو حسّسزلكله جمعيت يله ياشار ديرلرسه پك ياكليش : بر امت كوستر ، أولمش معنوياتيله صاغ قالميش ؟ آغستوس ۳۳۰ ۲۰ |} Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy Kategori:Safahat Kategori:Ne irfandır veren ahlâka yükseklik. Ne vicdandır Kategori:Safahat/5. Kitap Kategori:İrfan Kategori:Vicdan Kategori:Allah korkusu Kategori:Ahlak-ı milli Kategori:Milli Ahlak Kategori:Milli ruh Kategori:İzmihlal Kategori:Maneviyat izmihlali Kategori:Milletin dağılması Kategori:Dağılış Kategori:Behimilik Kategori:Behaim Kategori:Behim Kategori:Hayvan Kategori:Hayvanlık